Joy
Perfil thumb|299x299px|Joy *'Nombre:' 조이 / Joy *'Nombre real: '박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos: ''Reina selca, Hot Joy, Gian baby, Brillante'. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapera, bailarina y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura': 168cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino': Rata *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Audicionó en un casting de SM Entertainment en Seúl en el 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran, porque es la mayor de sus hermanos y sus padres querían que fuera un ejemplo para ellos, de hecho, sus amigos fueron los que la ayudaron para hacer la audición. Tras dos años de entrenamiento',' hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 16 Películas * SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV * (MBC) My Little Television ( 11.01.2016 junto a Sung Jae) * (MBC) We Got Married (2015-2016, esposa de Sung Jae) * (SBS) Star King (15.12.2015, junto a Irene) * (KBS2) Immortal Song (31.10.2015, junto a Seulgi y Wendy) * (SBS) Star King (18.10.2014, junto a Seulgi) * (SBS) Running Man (11.10.2015) * (KBS) Hello Conselour (13.04.2015, junto a Yeri) *(KBS) Music Bank (15.08.2014, MC especial junto a Seulgi) *(KBS) KBS Stardust (30.03.2016, con las miembros.) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (23.04, 2016, con las miembros.) Programas de Radio * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.11.2014). * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio con Yeri (preguntas.) ☀KBS Stardust * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.11.2014) Anuncios * 2016: '''Ceci junto a Yeri * '''2016: Anunció promocional de WGM, ella sola. * 2015: '''Etude House * '''2015: High Cut con Yeri e Irene * 2015: Calendario y portada de MBC con Sung Jae * 2015: Comercial de MBC junto con Sung Jae y Kang Nam * 2015: '''W Korea junto con Yeri e Irene * '''2014: Anuncio promocional de 'pepero' con Irene. * 2014: Sopa junto con Sehun y Kai (EXO) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones en vivo * Sung Jae & Joy - Marry You (29.12.2015) especial en MBC Entertaiment Awards * Wendy, Seulgi & Joy - Goodbye (21.11.2015) Song * Joy, Ha Young (Apink) & Chan Mi (AOA) - Coming of Age Ceremony (31.12.2014) Especial en MBC Gayo Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''3ra vocalista, 2da rapera y bailarina. **'Color: Verde/Acua. *'Educación: '''The School of Performing Arts Seoul (graduada el 11 de febrero del 2015). *'Significado de su nombre: 'Alegría. *'Apodos: Brillante, Hot Joy, Reina selca y Giant Baby. * Hobbies: '''Cantar Trot y ver películas. * '''Familia: '''Padres y dos hermanas menores. * '''Tipo Ideal: So Ji Sub. * Características de su tipo ideal: Mencionó que le gustan los hombres sexys, pero también educados y trabajadores, además le gusta que sean de corazón puro y actúen a su manera. * Número favorito: 31 por los helados (Baskin Robins tiene 31 sabores). * Comida favorita: Pollo. * Artista favorito: Ariana Grande. * Películas favoritas: "Camino a casa" y "Transformers". * Lema: "Se agradecido con todos". * Decidió que quería ser cantante cuando cantó en el auditorio de su escuela, al sentir los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros. * Audicionó para SM Entertainment en el año 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran. * Todas las miembros de Red Velvet formaron parte de SMROOKIES, excepto ella. Pero en el vídeo de promoción de Shanghái, apareció en la parte delantera con cabello corto, al lado de sus compañeras Seulgi e Irene. * Tiene un fuerte parecido a Suzy de miss A, Choi sulli y Kim yoo jung. * Todas las miembros de Red Velvet formaron parte de SMROOKIES, excepto ella.Pero en el vídeo de promoción de shanghai apareció Joy en la parte delantera con cabello corto, al lado de sus compañeras Seulgi e Irene. * Es la mejor en genero del trot entre las miembros. * Chaeyeon de l.O.l se parece a ella. * Se la relacionado con muchos idols másculinos e incluso femeninos. * Shinsadong tiger, el productor de EXID, dijo que era fan de red velvet pero sobre todo era fan boy de Joy. * La canción favorita de Joy es una de Ariana grande, daydreaming. * Asistió a la misma escuela y salón que Zelo de BAP. '' * Es fanática de Super junior. * Cuando compartía habitación con Yeri, esta mencionó que Joy ponía canciones de BTOB en la portatil y ambas se ponían a escucharlas. * Ella junto con Irene, fueron las únicas nominadas a los premios de weekly idol, el de Joy era ataque al corazón a Conny y Donny'. '' * Ella es cercana a Yerin de GFRIEND y las miembros de AOA. * Joy mencionó que para verano le gusta oír la canción de FX 'hot summer'. * De las miembros del grupo, según fanáticas de exo(Exo-ls) y red velvet fans de Japón, Joy de las miembros de red velvet, es denominada la 'chica crush', siendo la más popular en Japón. * El fandom de 'Sungjoy' o 'Yookjoy' pareja conformada por Joy y Sungjae, les hicieron regalos carísimos a la pareja, dándole prendas y otros artefactos de marca. * MBC tiene una foto de Joy dando publicidad a WGM. * Cantó 'flying duck' para una audición de su colegio en su pre-debut, la cual aparece en youtube. * Se encuentra en 'we got married', programa donde virtualmente está casada con Sungjae de Btob * Joy dice que cuando está nerviosa en las presentaciones, suele sostener mucho el micrófono. * Defconn famoso conductor de 'weekly idol', en un capítulo de weekly idol, mencionó que era un gran fan boy de Joy. * Joy tuvo que cortarse el cabello para 'One of these nights' el vídeo comeback de su grupo. * En popmap, Joy quedó en el octavo puesto como: 'Las idols más populares elegidas por las fanáticas femeninas'. * Ganó en pops in seoul como ''''La idol más tierna'.︎ * En la época de hapiness, Joy contó que una fan le regaló una estrella. * En los 100 most beautiful faces of kpop 2015, Joy quedó en tercer lugar. * En 'la nueva generación visual de idols', Joy quedó en cuarto puesto, Seulgi en séptimo e Irene quedó en segundo lugar. * Se asusta con facilidad. * Tiene dos hermanas menores, iguales de guapas que ella. * Con su esposo virtual, realizaron 'Marry you' haciendo un cover en vivo de la canción de Bruno mars. * Park ji bin(actor que hizo de hermano de Jan di en boy over flowers) es fanático de Joy. * Joy es la segunda o primera miembro del equipo con bastantes fanáticos en el ejército. * Es la más popular con las fans internacionales y segunda más popular en Corea, aunque se dice que es primera por WGM. * Un miembro de FTisland dijo que era fan de Irene y también de Joy. * Es la miembro más alta dentro del grupo. * El padre de Joy, mencionó que Sungjae le dijo que actualmente le gusta red velvet por su hija. * Es la única miembro en recibir tres premios de MBC awards. * Como se sabe que Joy pertenece al grupo "frutal" de SM o "las tres bellezas", mencionó que la fruta que la caracteriza es la manzana. * Es cercana a los miembros de Btob.︎ * Los saesangs(fans obsesionados) mencionaron en la lista de idols, que tenían el twitter original de Joy, cuenta de facebook e incluso el número de Joy y su madre.Un fanático mandó un mensaje a Joy con lo siguiente escrito: Joy, te amo, a lo que ella respondió con un: ???? * Joy es la miembro que más aparece en noticias como: Pann, tendencia en naver, koreaboo, all-kpop y soompi. * Siempre es tendencia en naver cuando un capítulo de WGM termina. * Joy regaló al staff un paquete de dulces. * Fue mencionada como una de las idols con voz original, mas abajo su compañera Seulgi también. * Tuvo un anuncio de pepero con su compañera Irene en los tiempos de hapiness. * Trabaja como modelo de labios con la agencia Atude house. * Sus compañeras mencionaron que entre las miembros, ella es la más popular con los chicos, debido a su personalidad y que es muy guapa también. * Wendy mencionó en un programa de televisión, que era fanática de Joy. * Joy es la miembro más alta y es la segunda maknae, por eso uno de sus apodos es el de 'Giant baby'. * En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy: "¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de tus unnies? ¿Te daban miedo?"; a lo que Joy contestó: "Tenía miedo de Irene", y continuó: "Irene es muy tímida con los extraños; no sonríe a las personas que ve por primera vez, por eso me daba miedo. Pero también me agradaba mucho. Definitivamente me agrada unnie." * A pesar de la diferencia de edad (5 años), Joy confesó ser muy cercana a Irene. * Los comentaristas coreanos o 'knetizen' empezaron especular que probablemente ella sea el rostro del grupo, ya que SM le da un concepto especial a Joy. * Dice que su mejor característica son sus ojos, pero cuando debutó con Red Velvet, le dijeron que tenía los mejores labios. * Fue elogiada en su presentación de 'adult ceremony' tanto por sus fans internacionales como los de la casa. * Heechul tiene a Joy en su lista de contactos como 'Joyhee', nombre emparejado para ambos. * Sabe hacer pizzas. * Dice que su estilo de moda es cómodo, un vestido y una cardigan. * Joy quedó en primer lugar en el título de 'idols que las fans femeninas aman de cada grupo', haciendo a Joy la miembro del grupo con más fan femeninas. * El nombre 'Park sooyoung' quedó en la lista de 'verdaderos nombres de los idols que son tan populares como sus nombres artísticos', junto con su compañera Irene. * Apareció en un anuncio de sopa con Sehun y Kai de exo.︎ * La han relacionado con varias personas, diciendo que ha tenido muchas relaciones, pero ninguna se comprobó y solo quedaron en rumores. * En una conferencia, una fan gritó demasiado fuerte el nombre de Joy y agregando 'te amo', a lo cual Joy se sorprendió mucho y sonrío. * En cultwo show radio, el compañero de Joy de la escuela media llamó y dijo que Joy era bonita incluso antes de debutar. * Tiene 'eyesmiled'. * Joy confesó en un capítulo de wgm, que con la miembro que se toma más selfies es con Yeri, a quien considera como su propia hermana menor. * Según la edad coreana tiene 21. * Joy realizó un vídeo promocional de MBC con su esposo virtual y Kang nam. * Filmó su 'mv' de we got married con su actual esposo virtual. * Las miembros cambian de compañeras de cuarto cada vez que realizan un comeback. Actualmente * Joy comparte su habitación con Seulgi. * Decidió que quería ser cantante cuando cantó en el auditorio de su escuela, al sentir los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros. * El apodo de 'hot Joy' lo obtuvo en WGM. * Joy tuvo que cortarse el cabello para 'One of these nights' el vídeo comeback de su grupo. * En popmap, Joy quedó en el octavo puesto como: 'Las idols más populares elegidas por las fanáticas femeninas'. * Dice que su mejor característica son sus ojos, pero cuando debutó con Red Velvet, le dijeron que tenía los mejores labios. * Mencionó que días anteriores para la promoción de '''One of these nights', ''tuvo problemas con su voz, y se sentía con algo de miedo de que pasaría en las promociones, pero actualmente se a recuperado. * Admira mucho a Lee Soo Man (fundador de SM Entertainment), se declara su fan. * En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy si había sufrido por algún amor no correspondido, a lo que ella contestó: "Sí, era un amigo de mi clase en la escuela media. Nosotros representamos a nuestro grado para una competencia de baloncesto en el equipo de los altos. En ese tiempo yo era muy tímida, así que no era realmente cercana a mis compañeros de clase, pero ese oppa cuidaba muy bien de mí y mientras más cuidaba de mí, más me gustaba. Pero jamás pasó nada. Oculté bien mis sentimientos". * Las miembros cambian de compañeras de cuarto cada vez que realizan un comeback. Actualmente Joy comparte su habitación con Seulgi. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Joy1.jpg Joy2.png Joy3.jpg Joy4.jpg Joy5.jpg Videografía Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love|Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina